LIAR
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Kim Jaejoong adalah Jurnalis handal yang selalu mendapatkan berita sesuai keinginannya. Namun akankah keangkuhannya kali ini juga berlaku saat ia harus mengintai sang ketua mafia ternama Jung Yunho? Berburu atau di buru? atau akah sang jurnalis berkakhir menjadi tawanan sang Mafia Tampan?/ YunJae/ DLDR


Title: L. I. A. R

Writer: Akise Mizuno & ReDevil9095

Inspirated by ViewFinder OVA

Pair: YunJae

Warning: Random, BL, AU, Don't Like Don't Read

OoOoO

Kim Jaejoong, laki-laki menawan dua puluh lima tahun itu adalah seorang Jurnalis handal yang selalu mendapatkan berita sesuai keinginannya.

Hari ini dia mendapat tugas dari Lee SunHwa sang atasan untuk menyelidiki Jung Yunho. CEO JY's Corp yang dicurigai sebagai ketua mafia dunia gelap Korea Selatan.

"Halah, ini mah soal mudah. Tidak ada berita yang tidak bisa di dapatkan oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong."

Namun rasa pongah dan congkak Jaejoong runtuh seketika saat malamnya ia mencoba membuntuti dan menyelinap orang-orang Jung's yang ia prediksi akan melakukan sebuah transaksi ilegal yang berlokasi di tepian sungai Han, Jaejoong malah kepergok dan hampir tertangkap kalau saja ia tidak bersembunyi dalam keremangan di kolong jembatan yang berbau pesing dan amis.

"Damn. Jung brengsek!" umpat Jaejoong mencium bagaimana kotor tubuhnya saat ini.

Satu yang tidak diketahui oleh Jaejoong kalau ada sepasang mata musang yang menatapnya dari jauh lengkap dengan seringaian yang cukup mengerikan.

.

.

.

"Apakah sudah ada perkembangan dari tugasmu itu, Jaejoong-ah?" SungHwa menemui bawahannya karena ia merasa ganjil sendiri. Sudah tiga hari sejak tugas itu diberikan kepada Jaejoong namun laki-laki cantik itu belum melaporkan apa-apa kepada dirinya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau gagal menjalankannya, Kim Jaejoong." desisan SunHwa memancing emosi sang jurnalis."

"Anda tenang saja, sajangnim. Saya jamin beberapa hari kedepan saya akan memberikan laporan kepada anda. Saya akui untuk tugas kali ini memang butuh persiapan yang tidak main-main. Anda tentu tahu bukan bagaimana cara kerja orang-orang Jung's?!"

"Yeah, aku harap itu bukan hanya sekedar bualanmu semata." Jaejoong paham akan watak atasannya yang selalu mengharapkan titik kesempurnaan dalam tindakan para pekerjanya. Tidak, Jaejoong tidak membenci SunHwa.. Hanya saja kelakuan SunHwa yang terkadang selalu memberikan tekanan disana-sini membuatnya kesal dan berasa ingin mencakar sang atasan saat itu juga.

XXX

Jarum jam menunjuk diangka sebelas malam ketika sekelebat bayangan sosok tegap berjalan di keremangan. Sosok itu berhoodie hitam dengan paduan jeans abu-abu yang menempel di badannya, sepatu bot warna gelap di kedua kakinya, dan masker putih yang menutupi sebagian dari wajah serta kaca mata minus yang bertengger di hidung rucing milik sosok tegap itu. Perfect. Benar-benar membuat dirinya tak terkenali.

Sosok itu, Jaejoong mengendap-endap dibalik semak belukar yang tumbuh liar disekeliling gudang tua yang ia yakini terdapat Jung Yunho di dalamnya.

Setelah seharian tadi dirinya menjadi stalker Jung Yunho, malam ini berbekal kenekatan Jaejoong menguntit Yunho yang akan melakukan bisnis ilegalnya.

"Tamat riwayatmu kali ini tuan Jung.." smirk menerikan terpatri disudut bibir Jaejoong. Mata bulatnya menelisik satu-persatu orang-orang yang ia lihat sedang mengelilingi Yunho. Ia dapat melihat ada beberapa orang lain yang berjalan menghampiri komplotan Yunho dengan stelan jas hitam yang terlihat mengerikan. Namun satu yang membuatnya heran. Mereka tak terlihat akan bertransaksi.

"Shit!"

Jaejoong baru menyadari kalau semua orang berpakaian hitam itu pergi meninggalkan Yunho sendirian. Mereka bukan partner Jung muda itu melainkan anak buahnya sendiri. Jaejoong terjebak.

Melalui kameranya Jaejoong melihat jelas kalau Yunho menatapnya melalui mata musangnya. Namja itu tersenyum kecil.

Ini bahaya.

Baru saja Jaejoong hendak berbalik. Sebuah sapu tangan putih sudah menutup hidung dan mulutnya.

Chlorofoam

"Namja Jung Sialan," rutuk Jaejoong di tengah kesadarannya yang menghilang.

.

.

.

Saat kesadaran mengampiri, laki-laki cantik itu merasakan beban berat pada kepalanya.

Shit~

Ia ketahuan.

Apakah yang telah memergokinya tadi adalah anak buah Yunho?

Oke, Jaejoong dalam bahaya sekarang.

Kepalanya berdenyut tidak teratur, pusing, nyeri dan mual serasa melebur menjadi satu.

Samar-samar Jaejoong mendengar langkah seseorang mendekatinya. Jaejoong memasang awas telinganya. Sejurus kemudian kedua mata bulat itu melebar ketika melihat sosok Yunho menyeringai penuh maksud kepadanya.

.

.

.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Jung Yunho brengsek!"

Jaejoong berteriak kerasa saat menyadari bagaimana kondisi tubuhnya. Telanjang di atas sebuah meja. Tapi teriakan keras itu hanya bisa diumpatnya di dalam hati. Sebuah gag ball menyumbatnya membuat hanya liur yang menetes dari mulut namja cantik itu.

Tidak hanya itu bahkan Jaejoong tak bisa menggerakkan sedikit pun tubuhnya. Tangannya diikat kebelakang dengan kaki yang ditekuk juga diikat membuat lubangnya terlihat dengan jelas. Tali itu juga membelit tubuhnya dari pinggang juga dadanya. Bahkan Jaejoong tak bisa menggerakkan lehernya dengan benar ada sebuah collar neck di sana yang tersambung dengan rantai diatasnya. Jung Yunho benar-benar brengsek.

"Kim Jaejoong, 25 tahun. Seorang jurnalis bodoh antek-anteknya si busuk SungHwa, mencoba bunuh diri dengan cara memata-mataiku. Adakah hal yang perlu kujelaskan lagi hmm, cantik?" Jaejoong meronta ketika tangan kasar Yunho meremas dada kirinya penuh tenaga.

Namja cantik itu meronta-meronta kerasa—walau tanpa suara—saat tangan liarnya menyentuh tubuh telanjang Jaejoong. Di dalam hati Yunho bersorak melihat maniks Jaejoong yang memandanganya tajam. Sangat tak suka dengan perlakukan nakalnya.

"Kenapa hmp? Bukankah ini menyenangkan?" Yunho memelintir nippe Jaejoong kuat. Menariknya hingga namja cantik itu menggeliat kesal walau tak dipungkiri semburat merah berada di wajah putihnya.

Menjilati pipi Jaejoong, Yunho tertawa pelan dengan Jaejoong. Benar-benar pembangkang.

"Saa … sepertinya ini tak akan menarik tanpa suaramu, Jaejoongie." mendengar Jaejoong yang seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Yunho melepas benda yang sedari tadi berada di mulut Jaejoong. Yunho sudah bisa memprediksi kalau namja cantik itu akan langsung melayangkan sumpah serapah untuknya.

"Jung Yunho brengsek! Gay mesum! Apa kau tak lihat barangku sama dengan milikmu! Kenapa kau malah menyentuh tubuhku, fuck!"

"Hahaha … kau benar-benar menarik. Kau benar-benar seperti kucing liar, Jaejoongie." Menarik tali yang menjadi ujung lilitan Jaejoong keras, Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong sedikit terjepit. Bahkan dadanya semakin membusung karena kuatnya lilitan itu termasuk kakinya yang semakin mengangkang memberikan tontonan gratis lubang merah milik sang namja cantik.

Sang tuan Jung menyeringai mengejek melihat perlawanan Jaejoong yang tidak berarti. "Seperti kau harus di beri sedikit pelajaran, Jaejoongie sayang. Aku yakin lubangmu tidak pernah termasuki benda tumpul lain sebelumnya kan?" jari Yuno mengelus pelan melingkari lubang merah milik Jaejoong.

"A-akh! Brengsek kau Jung Yunho. Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada HAH IDIOT?!"

"Ckckck mulutmu perlu disumpal rupanya eoh? Sayang sekali bibir merah menggoda seperti itu malah mengeluarkan kata-kata makian berbau busuk sedari tadi."

"Breng-mppph-" Yunho menyambar bibir bawah Jaejoong dengan kasar. Menggigitnya pelan lalu mengemutnya penuh tuntutan. Meremas dada Yunho dan memasuki kasar mulut namja cantik itu. Membelit dan menghisap lidah milik Jaejoong. Merasakan saliva milik namja itu.

Manis.

Aroma perjaka memang selalu terasa manis di lidah.

.

.

.

"Agh! Agh! Hentikan brengsek!"

Jaejoong maisih terus mengumpatkan kata-kata pada Yunho tak memperdulikan kalau mulutnya bisa menyebabkan neraka lainnya untuknya.

"Keluarkan jarimu Jung! Aghhh!" Jaejoong mengerang keras saat jari panjang Yunho bermain di lubangnya. Sekedar menggodanya karena sedari tadi Yunho hanya berputar-putar tanpa berniat menyentuh titik terdalam milik Yunho menusuk di samping prostatnya dengan keras. Yunho hanya menginginkan namja itu memohon dan meminta ampun padanya.

"Memohonlah padaku, Jaejoongie."

"Dalam mimpimu, Jung—Arrrghhhh!"

Jaejoong berteriak saat tangan Yunho meremas kejantanannya. Memasang wajah tanpa dosa tangan itu masih meremas dan beralih mengocoknya hingga terbangun dan tegang.

Jaejoong mengumpat di dalam hati saat tubuhnya bisa merespon dengan baik semua sentuhan Yunho di tubuhnya bahkan kejantanannya semakin berkedut liar dan sakit hendak mengeluarkan apa yang tertahan di dalamnya. Namun hanya raut kecewa yang didapat Jaejoong saat hampir di ujung, Yunho menghentikan gerakan tangannya mendelik marah pada namja musang yang kini tersenyum puas melihat wajah memelasnya.

"Kenapa Jaejoongie? Bukankah kau tak menyukainya, tapi kenapa benda ini naik dengan indahnya?" tanya Yunho menyentil ujung kejantanan Jaejoong. Posisinya yang berbalik menghadap Yunho mempermudah Yunho melihat bagaiman Jaejoong yang menahan hasrat tak bisa keluar. Membuat namja cantik itu berjanji memotong junior Yunho nantinya sebagai balasannya.

Yunho berjalan pelan ke samping Jaejoong. Tangannya meraih sebuah benda yang sedari tadi diletakkan di sana.

"Kameraku! Apa yang mau kau lakukan brengsek!" Jaejoong berontak saat Yunho menyentuh kameranya. Benda kesayangannya itu tergeletak manis di sampingnya hingga kini beralih di tangan Yunho.

Klik …

Klik …

Klik …

Beberapa bunyi shutter terdengar di ruangan itu. Kamera yang seharunya berisi tindakan kriminal Yunho kini berisi fotonya. Foto telanjang seorang jurnalis andalan majalah Mirotic. Foto sang namja cantik dari berbagai agle kini telah tersimpan manis di dalam sana.

"Kembalikan, Jung. Itu milikku."

"Kembalikan? Tidak. Kurasa lebih menarik bila filmnya kukirimkan ke majalamu. Apa yang akan dikatakan sibrengsek itu kalau melihat anak buah kesayangannya dalam keadaan begini, hmnpp?"

"Kembalikan. Kau tak akan mendapatkan apa pun dari sana."

"Benarkah? Kau benar. Aku tak akan mendapatkan apa pun. Baiklah kukembalikan."

Senyum Jaejoong hampir merekah, namun kembali melebar saat melihat Yunho mendorong kakinya membuat kakinya yang terikat semakin melebar.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Jung?"

"Apa? Aku hanya mengembalikan milikmu," jawab Yunho sembari tersenyum.

"Arggghhhh … appo! Brengsek! Jaejoong tak menyangka arti mengembalikan yang dikatakan Yunho adalah memasukkan gulungan film itu ke dalam lubangnya. Roll film yang berukuran diameter 2-3 cm itu dengan panjang 5 cm terasa sakit di lubangnya. Bagaimana tidak bila benda itu dimasukkan sekali dua itu membuat lubang Jaejoong lecet dan berdarah.

"Appoyo Yun … hiks .. ini benar-benar sakit."

Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan tangis saat benda kasar itu keluar masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Yunho benar-benar gila. Bagaiamana mungkin memasukkan benda tak lazim itu ke dalam lubang pembuangannya. Dirinya benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan kaum gay seperti namja di depannya ini.

"Bagaimana Jaejoongie? Enak bukan?"

Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya, menahan desahan dan erangan yang mungkin keluar dari sana. Jaejoong yakin kalau dirinya tak akan pernah bisa terangsang oleh namja karena bagaiamana pun Jaejoong masih menyukai yeoja. Namun mengapa semua sentuhan Yunho bisa membuatnya mendesah dan mengerang padahal setiap sentuhan Yunho begitu menyakitkan.

Lihatlah bagaimana tangannya mengeluarkan masukan benda laknat itu. Dengan tangan lainnya yang meremas dadanya kuat bahkan dengan lidah yang berkeliaran di atas perutnya walau tak sekali pun Yunho menyentuh kejantaannyannya. Hanya cairan pre cum yang menetes keluar dari sana.

"Masih bertahan?"

Jaejoong mendecih melihat Yunho. Sampai kapan pun dirinya tak akan terjatuh pada namja brengsek ini. Tak akan pernah.

Membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong hingga kepalanya menyentuh permukaan meja. Yunho menarik pinggul Jaejoong ke arahnya. Menyeringai melihat benda merah yang tampak berkedut-kedut dengan darah yang menetes dari dalam sana.

"A—apa yang akan kau lakukan, Jung?" Jaejoong meringsek pelan mendengar suara zipper yang terbuka. Perasaannya buruk soal ini.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau tak akan melakukannya kan Ju—Arrgrhhhtttt!"

Jaejoong menggeram sakit merasakan benda tumpul tajam besar masuk ke dalam lubangnya secara paksa. Membuat lubang yang sudah teraniaya sebelumnya itu semakin terluka.

Yunho menunggu Jaejoong membiasakan diri dengan kejantananya yang besar di dalam tubuh namja cantik itu. Bagaiman manapun ini adalah saat pertama namja cantik itu bukan. Dan bukan hal yang menyenangkan saat benda tumpul masuk ke dalam lubang ketatmu yang bahkan tak dilakukan pelebaran.

Tak lama Yunho mengeluakan kejantanannya hingga tersisa kepalanya dan menyentakanya ke lubang Jaejoong. Membuat namja cantik itu berteriak kesakitan bahkan mencangkar meja di bawahnya hingga jarinya terluka. Kejantannya Yunho terlalu besar untuk masuk ke sana. Bahkan dengan paksaan sekali pun.

Menggerakakan kejantanannya keluar masuk lubang milik Jaejoong. Yunho mengecup pelan sepanjang tulang punggung Jaejoong. Membiarkan tubuhnya ikut bergerak seiring desahan yang keluar dari bibir Jaejoong. Suara yang menjadi pengiring permaianan yang sempurna.

"Jung … aghhh … brengsek …. Ahhhh~~~ di sana!"

Yunho masih terus menyentak ke dalam lubang Jaejoong. Hingga sebuah desahan samar terdengar saat tumbukannya tepat mengenai prostat milik Jaejoong. Membuat namja cantik itu menggelinjang di dalam kungkungan tubuh Yunho.

Mengocok kuat kejantanan milik Jaejoong, Yunho semakin menghimpit tubuh Jaejoong di bawahanya. Sensasi tangan Jaejoong yang terikat menyetuh dadanya memberikan sedikit impuls yang berbeda. Bahkan aroma vanila yang menguar dari namja cantik ini membuat libidonya semakin naik.

"Yunho!"

Jaejoong menyemburkan sperma miliknya ke atas meja saat klimasknya akhirnya datang. Tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung dan hampir ambruk beruntung Yunho masih menahannya di belakang. Namja itu masih menggejot lubangnya hingga tak lama Yunho mendesis dan mengeluarkan spermanya ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong.

"Keluarkan Jung," masih mengatur napasnya Jaejoong melirik Yunho dibelakangnya. Tangannya mulai pegal dan terasa perih. Gesekan tali itu pasti membuat lecet tubuhnya.

"Apa kau berpikir ini semua akan selesai sampai di sini, Kim Jaejoongie?" tanya Yunho menjilati nipple milik Jaejoong. Terdengar desahan samar di telinganya dan menemukan Jaejoong yang menutup mata untuk bertemu musangnya.

Namja cantik itu menutup mata dan telinganya saat lidah nakalnya kembali bermain di dada namja cantik itu. Padahal kejantanannya sendiri masih tertanam di lubang milik Jaejoong.

Melepaskan ikatan Jaejoong dalam sekali sentak. Namja cantik itu ambruk ke atas meja. Hanya ikatan leher, tangan dan kaki yang terlepas. Tak akan merubah apa pun karena tubuh Jaejoong benar-benar lemas.

Mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong ke atas ranjangnya. Yunho melempar namja itu sembarangan membuat Jaejoong merintih merasakan memar di tubuhnya bergesekan dan menimbulkan luka yang lain. Terlebih saat kejantanan besar Yunho keluar paksa dari lubangnya. Apa namja tampan itu tak bisa lebih lembuat memperlakukan lubangnya.

Melepaskan semua pakaiannya hingga sama polosnya dengan Jaejoong. Yunho naik ke atas ranjangnya. Tersenyum licik pada Jaejoong yang bahkan masih belum sadar penuh akan keadaanya.

Menarik kedua kaki Jaejoong ke atas bahunya. Yunho memposisikannya di depan milik Jaejoong. Menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk melingkari lehernya.

"Cakar saja punggungku kalau kau tak tahan, ne."

"Ngh? Aarrrghhhttt!" Jaejoong yang masih belum membuka matanya langsung terbelalak, Yunho benar-benar tak bisa memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Tak ada kamus pelan-pelan di dalam mafia brengsek itu.

"Shit! Fuck! Apa dikepalamu tak ada kata pelan, Pabbo! Seharusnya kau rasakan sendiri bagaimana lubangmu yang dimasuki junior sebesar itu Jung brengsek!"

Yunho memandang tabjub pada namja cantik ini. Padahal tadi seperti orang mau mati kehabisan tenaga namun sekarang malah menyumaph serapahnya. Mulut Jaejoong benar-benar beracun.

Saa ini benar-benar akan menarik. Seekor mangsa yang penurut dan patuh tak akan menarik perlawanan kecil ini akan membuat permainan ini lebih menyenangkan.

"Ahh … agh … Yun … Yun." Jaejoong meracau sesaat Yunho menggerakkan kejantanannya di lubangnya. Seakan tak pernah puas lubangnya malah semakin melahab kejantanan milik Yunho rakus. Habis dan menginginkannya lagi.

Jaejoong yakin Yunho akan tersenyum senang melihat semua reaksi tubuhnya. Lubang yang meraup hebat kejantaan namja Jung itu bahkan sesekali menjepitnya membuat impuls yang dihantarkan keduanya semakin menggila membuat Jaejoong tanpa sadar ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Yunhoooo …

Tubuh Jaejoong terhempas ke belakang saat klimaksnya sampai bahkan tanpa tangan itu menyentuh miliknya. Tubuhnya benar-benar kecanduan akan sentuhah Yunho tapi sampai kapan pun Jaejoong tak akan pernah mau mengakuinya.

"Sshhh … Agh. Aku—"

Jaejoong merasakan rasa hangat di lubangnya. Saat Yunho menyemburkan spermanya lagi ke dalam lubangnya. Membuat cairan itu meluber karena tak bisa menampung semua cairan milik Yunho sepenuhnya. Terlalu banyak.

"Sudah Yun. Aku lelah." Jaejoong mencoba mendorong Yunho agar tautan mereka terlepas. Tapi Yunho masih bergeming.

Meraup bibir Jaejoong, Yunho mencium namja cantik itu kasar. Masuk dan melesak seenaknya membuat kebutuhan oksigen Jaejoong berkurang drastis bahkan pukulan Jaejoong di dada namja tampan itu ta berbuah hasil saat Yunho semakin ganas memakan bibirnya dengan tangan yang meremas-remas dada montoknya.

"Nghhh … Yun~~~"

Benang saliva itu terputu saat jarak keduanya melebar. Yunho menyeringai senang melihat wajah putih Jaejoong memerah dengan keringat yang menetes deras. Bahkan dadanya yang turun naik karena kurangnya pasokan dada semakin membuat namja cantik ini semakin seksi.

Dan Yunho tak menyangka ada seorang namja yang bisa membuat gairah dan libidonya selalu naik seketika. Bahkan miliknya perlahan bangun kembali. Membuat bulatan doe Jaejoog melebar optimal.

"Tenang saja aku akan memuaskanmu hingga berkali-kali. Menanamkan benihmu ke dalam lubangmu berkali-kali hingga penuh. Bahkan aku akan memberikanmu kenikmatan tiada tara, Jaejoongie."

Jaejoong menggeleng. Tidak ini semua tak baik. Yunho pasti tak akan menyelesaikan dalam satu atau dua ronde lagi. Bahkan namja itu pasti akan tetap menyetubuhi dalam keadaan pingsan. Pasti.

"Ti—tidak mau!"

"Tak ada yang bisa menolak keinginananku, Kim Jaejoong. Bahkan kalau itu kau. Tenang saja aku akan meminta anak buahku membawakan 'mainan' untuk kita."

"Aku tidak mau … Jung Pervert Mesum Yunho Pabbo!"

Namun teriakan Jaejoong hanya menjadi kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Yunho. Penolakan namja cantik itu tak akan ada artinya bila pada akhirnya Yunho yakin Jaejoong akan meminta lagi-dan lagi padanya terlebih bila titik ini disentuhnya.

"Disana~ Yun … agh … lagi."

See … Jung Yunho tak pernah salah. Bahkan mulai hari ini seorang Kim Jaejoong tak akan bisa lepas dari jeratan seorang Jung Yunho. Jangan pernah pernah mendekati sarang beruang bila pada akhirnya kau tak akan pernah bisa keluar. Karena kau yang akan terus-menerus minta diikat dengan kenikmatan permainan sang ketua mafia Korea Selatan—

"Jung Yunhooooo."

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari SunHwa tidak melihat batang hidung Jaejoong di kantornya.

"Kemana Jaejoong?" tanyanya pada Park Yoochun teman seprofesi sekaligus sahabat laki-laki cantik itu.

"Jaejoong meminta ijin 3 hari tidak masuk kerja. Ia sedang sakit, sajangnim!" dahi SunHwa berdenyut mendengar perkataan Yoochun.

Jaejoong sakit? Kenapa ia malah tidak melapor padanya?

"Apa kau tahu Jaejoong sakit apa Yoochun-ah?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sajangnim. Aku tidak sempat menjenguk Jaejoong hyung karena 3 hari ini aku terlalu sibuk. Tapi tadi pagi Jaejoong hyung menelpon kalau besok dia sudah bisa masuk kerja lagi."

OoOoO

Hanya orang super yang tidak akan terserang sakit setelah di-RAPE habis-habisan oleh kebuasan nafsu seorang Jung. Jaejoong adalah korbannya. Betapa ia merasa jijik terhadap dirinya sendiri ketika otak dalam kepalanya memutar adegan dimana Yunho memasukan kejantanan besar itu kedalam lubang sempit miliknya. Sungguh, sakitnya amat sangat tak terbayangkan. Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya terkoyak dan terbelah dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Tak hanya itu Yunho bahkan memainkan semua sex toys ditubuhnya. Jaejoong tak bisa menghitung berapa banyak benda-benda aneh berlumuran cairan putih yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Benda yang bahkan tak diketahuinya namanya masuk dan menusuknya bersamaan dengan kejantanan Yunho didalamnya. Membuat lubangnya terasa benar-benar sakit seakan syaraf di dalamnya ikut putus.

Sebinatang itukah sikap seorang mafia hanya karena Jaejoong berniat mengorek tentang info mereka? Jika boleh memilih Jaejoong rasanya lebih memilih dibunuh sekalian daripada harus dinodai secara kotor dan tidak manusiawi. Jung Yunho benar-benar monster mengerikan. Penjahat kelamin tak bermoral.

Bahkan ia mengutuk bagiaman mulutnya mendesah dan mengerang karena sentuhan Yunho ditubuhnya. Seharusnya tubuhnya tak berkhianat semudah itu. Tapi Jaejoong tak akan mau mengakui rasa nikmat yang juga didapatnya diantara rasa sakit dan kegilaan Yunho akan tubuhnya. Tak akan pernah.

"Aku pastikan kau akan membayar mahal semuanya Jung Yunho. Kau akan membusuk di penjara dengan bukti-bukti yang kudapatkan nanti!"

.

TBC or Not?

.

A/N:

Ups … jangan buru-buru nyangkain ff ini plagiat n sejenisnya ya. Ini memang ff repost dari akun fb seseorang.

Satu hal buat yang udah pernah baca asal kalian tahu ini ff collab bukan ff personal itu kenapa Mizu post ulang di akun Mizu. Jangan berpikir Mizu ngambil atau sejenisnya walau ff ini cukup bikin sakit hati awalnya tapi yah sudahlah yang salah bukan ffnya tapi 'mereka' karena Mizu lebih sayang YunJae.

Awalnya ini ff request Mizu dengan plot dari Mizu tapi berganti menjadi collab karena sesuatu dan sekarang bakal Mizu terusin sendiri buat chap 2 nya karena yang ditodong udah nyerah buat ngelanjutin.

See you in next chapter ^^~ in ffn or wp Mizu xDD

_Thanks for Reading_


End file.
